This invention relates in general to boat line handling and, more particularly, to a device for use in docking or mooring boats.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for facilitating the securing of a boat line to a mooring connection, such as a post, piling, cleat, or the like; the operation of which does not require developed skill on the part of the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which may be readily affixed upon a conventional boat line without requiring modification thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which is uniquely adapted for operation in conjunction with the customary boat hook so that the same is completely functional with equipment normally contained in a boat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which is reliable in usage; which is comprised of wear-resistant parts, which do not interfere with the normal storage of the associated line.